The Girl With the Angel Wing Rune
by xoDiamondsInTheSkyxo
Summary: After a tragic accident that left her with little of her memory and no parents to raise her, Kalel Petrova fights to find answers of her past and her mysterious rune she was born with. She meets Jace, whose help might be more of a curse than a blessing.
1. Prologue

_The Girl With the Angel Wing Rune_

Prologue

A/N: Hey everyone! This is my mortal instruments fanfic, however, i do not claim to own the mortal instruments series. The story line for this fanfic actually came from a dream I had last night where I was a shadowhunter( i'm a freak I know) with a strange unknown rune on my back. It was a pretty awesome dream and when I woke up the this story just popped into my mind and the words came pouring out! Characters like Jace, Clary, Simon, Isabelle, Alec, and ect will be showing up soon. I hope you enjoy and review (:

Some people dream of perfection. I was well on my way to becoming _perfection. _Most shadowhunters train and receive their runes gradually. That was not the case for

me. I was born with a rune on the inside of my right wrist. It's a rune no one had ever seen before; angel wings with intricate vines intertwining around them

decorated my fair skin.

The amount of detail is unlike any other rune. The curve of the vines, the arch of the wings; any artist would love to claim it as their own creation. My parents brought me up

like any other shadowhunter in training, paying no attention to my one of a kind marking. I excelled in every aspect of my training, being extraordinarily fast and agile.

However, I never felt different from anybody else, so I never acted different from anybody else.

It was a gloomy and rainy day when an unfortunate accident happened. I was fourteen years old, sitting in the window of our study room reading my demonology text

book like a good little shadowhunter. The rain outside was harsh, the lightning unforgivable. I heard some strange shrieking and gurgling noises coming from the

downstairs, followed by a sharp scream. I recognized that scream as my mothers. Without thinking I ran into our weapons room to grab a seraph blade; I felt my rune

pulsate dimly. As I darted through the halls I heard my father let out an agonized scream, I urged my feet to run faster. The last thing I remember was reaching the

kitchen entryway to be greeted by a blob of darkness. I woke up hours later in a place I had never seen before, I remembered nothing. Bits and pieces of information

came back slowly, like my name and who my parents were. Everything else was a senseless mirage of memories, nothing fit together or made sense. Recurring

images of my rune and a lake kept popping up, but I had no idea what they meant or how they were related. As time went on I had a feeling what happened that

night wasn't an accident. Three years later I was ready and willing to do anything to find answers. My name is Kalel Petrova. I'm 17 years old, and I have no idea who

I am.


	2. Chapter 1: Key without a Lock

_The Girl With the Angel Wing Rune_

_Chapter 1_

A/N: This chapter took me FOREVER to write. For me the first chapter is always the hardest, so I'm so glad I got it out of the way. Please Review!(:

I blinked my eyes open in a distorted blur waiting for them to come into clear focus. The crack of the lightning and the slaps of rain pounding the ground had startled

me awake. The storm brewing outside was getting worse by the minute. The rafters inside the old warehouse I was taking refuge in didn't look too steady as harsh

winds ripped through the glassless windows. I spent most nights like this, hiding out in some abandoned building until morning. Ever since my parent's death three

years ago I had been wandering around aimlessly looking for answers. The night they died I was attacked by something. When I woke up I didn't remember anything.

It took months for fragments of my memory to come back. Bits and pieces of my life would return, but I still felt like I was missing something big. I promised myself

that I wouldn't settle down until I knew who I was. I already know what the key to this whole mystery is, I just can't find the right lock. From the moment I was born

I was already unique from every other shadowhunter. Runes are marks made by steles to aid shadowhunters in battle. I was born with a rune on the inside of my

right wrist. It's not just the fact that I was born with a rune, which in itself is wildly bizarre, it's that it's a rune no one had ever seen or heard of before. The rune

consists of a pair of angel wings with intricate vines intertwining around them. It's extraordinarily beautiful; any artist would give their right arm to claim it as their

own masterpiece. I had no idea what it was capable of, although I knew it had some supernatural powers beyond any other rune.

A couple nights ago I was wandering through a deserted part of Hoboken, New Jersey when a Drevak Demon blindsided me. The little bastard got me in the forearm

with one of its black spines. The poison from the Drevak sting should've killed me by now. Yet here I was still alive. The only affect it had on me was slowing down my

reflexes and weakening my strength, but that was about it. I had been meaning to hunt down a warlock here in Brooklyn, New York, but the weather wasn't letting

me accomplish that any time soon.

Lightning struck ground alarmingly close to my hideout, causing the already unstable building to vibrate. The vibrating didn't last long, but when the building stopped I

noticed that my right wrist was still pulsating. I looked down at the rune that danced across my fair skin. I had learned from past experiences that whenever demonic

activity was close enough to be a danger to me the rune would pulsate. It was my own little warning system, telling me to prepare for battle or get the hell out of

there. Since my encounter with the Drevak had weakened me, I figured it would be in my best interest to chance getting swept away by a tornado rather than get bit

in the ass by whatever was leering around the corner. I sat up quickly and flexed my sore muscles. I wasted no time, heading straight for the stairs. I jumped down

the stairs two at a time as I heard low angry hisses that resembled insectile chittering echoing off the walls.

I had reached the platform to the second set of stairs when a stray cable wrapped around my ankle causing me to spiral dizzily over the railing. A pit of cables and

electrical wires broke my fall. Every time I tried to get up the wires and cables brought me back down, engulfing my body in a sea of black. I was in the midst of

detangling myself when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw it slither in my direction. A Behemoth demon. I began to panic and claw at the wires and cables furiously. I

twisted and writhed spastically, only entangling myself more. The rune began to pulsate violently, urging me to run. I wanted to run so desperately, but I was trapped

like a moth in a spider's web. I tried reaching for the seraph blade that was tucked away safely in my belt, but the wires constricted my arms. The demon was getting

closer and I was out of time. I was humiliated to die like this. I was a fighter and I wanted to die a fighter. I fought against the wires in vain, only cutting the

circulation off in my legs. Had the Drevak sting not weakened me I probably would've been strong enough to break free of this little trap. Damn them. "UGH!" I

screamed in frustration as the demon was now less than 3 feet away from me. Its double row of teeth widened horrifically. I closed my eyes with a defeated sigh as I

waited for the blind slug with teeth to swallow me whole. 10 seconds passed and I figured it would've attacked already. What the hell was it doing? Gazing at my

beauty before it snacked upon me? Not that i'd blame it. I had been told on multiple occasions how beautiful I was. I had light icy blue eyes, thick dark eyelashes, full

bow shaped lips, naturally pin straight chestnut brown hair that fell to right above my rib cage,a sun kissed tan, and 5'5 in height. I took a deep breathe and opened

my eyes. I almost thought it had spontaneously disappeared until it went flying through the air an inch away from my face, its jaws snapping fiercely. I shrieked in

surprised. The Behemoth demon then lunged at a figure leaning against a support beam. Whoever it was darted out of the shadows and into my view. It was a boy

who had black hair that fell messily into his eyes, luminous deep blue eyes, very tall, and very pale. He was extremely attractive, although his worn out sweater and

damaged clothing downplayed his looks. He must've felt me looking at him because he turned to me and asked," Are you okay?". Before I could say yes I noticed the

demon creeping up behind him. " Behind you!"I yelled urgently. His whipped around and ducked defensively as it went sailing over his head. "If you could get me out

of this little contraption I could probably be of some use," I said, gesturing lightly to the various cords and wires that were drowning me. He danced out of the

Behemoth's path and over to me. He took out a seraph blade and began hacking away at my shackles rapidly. " Thank you darling," I said shaking off the debris. "

You're welcome ma'm," He smiled lightly at me. I quickly reached for my seraph blade, ready to strike. " If we gang up on it and keep our blades away from the

mucus, we just might be able to kill it," the boy said doubtfully. "Just might be able to kill it? Ye have such little faith," I shook my head in a disapproving

manner."Take the left, I'll go right. As for strategy just stab the hell out of it," I directed,"Oh and stay away from the mucus,". He rolled his illuminated eyes at me. I

dashed to the left as he did right. We slashed our seraph blades in near perfect synchronization, avoiding any awol mucus it spewed. Finally the little bugger died,

leaving behind a puddle of steaming green fluid. "Ew," I muttered, wiping off my blade on some random fabric hanging off the stairwell. "Good teamwork," the boy

yelled over to me. Speaking of team work. "You came alone?" I asked quizzically, shifting my gaze over to him. "The other half of my Parabati is on a date with his

girlfriend," He answered grudgingly. "On a date with his girlfriend?" I snorted,"Some friend!". I didn't even realize he had moved over to me until I heard his voice

directly beside me. " I'm Alec by the way. Alec Lightwood," He held out his hand. " Nice to meet you Alec, I'm Kalel Petrova," I shook his rough hand. Before I could

pull my arm away he twisted it to the side revealing the Drevak sting. "You're not dead yet?" He widened his eyes in some sort of amusement. "Well I should hope

not. A place as awful as this couldn't possibly be heaven, in which case we'd both be damned,"I explained lightly. I was rewarded with a flash of Alec's white teeth as

he laughed. " But I don't understand, the Drevak's spine is highly painful and poisonous," He said confused. " Well, I think this might have something to do with it," I

stretched out my arm, pointing to the angel wing rune. "What is that?" He asked in amazement," Actually don't answer that right now, tell me on the way,". " On the

way where?" I asked curiously. "To the institution," He waved me to follow him. I laughed. " You just assume I'm going to follow you?" I asked in slight disbelief.

"Yeah, I know a warlock who can take care of that sting, come on," He started towards the door. I could do far worse than him for a companion. I sighed and jogged

to catch up with him.


	3. Chapter 2: Pretty angel boy

The Girl With the Angel Wing Rune

Chapter 2: The Pretty Angel Boy With the Pretty Angel Face

A/N: I'm writing this story as if City of Glass was the last book, that way the little 'incident' at the the end of City of Fallen Angels doesn't affect my story. Please Review!(:

I was beyond relieved when I stepped outside to see that the storm had stopped. Sweet rain dripped off the lush plants while a light dew blanketed the freshly mowed

grass. I inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the aftermath of a fresh storm. The sunlight beat down on my bare shoulders creating a heaven-like luminance around

my body. I jogged to match Alec's pace, but eventually fell in line with his step. "How far is the institution?" I asked for the sake of making conversation. "Not too far,

and we'll take the subway so we'll get there in about twenty minutes," he assured me.

Within minutes we were on the subway. To my surprise it was empty, just Alec and I. I saw this as a good opportunity to find out more about him. Apparently he had

the same idea about me. "So, what's your story?" he asked shyly. "Well..." I began. Five stops and two passengers later I had told Alec my life story in a nutshell; how

I didn't know exactly who I was, my parent's death, the mystery of my one-of-a-kind rune. He listened to me attentively, nodding every now and then to assure I had

his undivided attention. "Wow, that's awful I'm so sorry," he said sympathetically. "It's alright, I just want answers. I've talked enough about myself, tell me about

you!" I turned so I was directly facing him, and brought my knees to my chest. He seemed hesitant at first, but began telling me all about Alec Lightwood. I began

couldn't stop the tears as he told me about his deceased younger brother Max. I learned all about his sister Isabelle, his adopted brother Jace

Wayland/Morgenstern/Herondale/ Lightwood, Jace's girlfriend Clary, their vampire 'pet' Simon, how Simon had Isabelle and this werewolf Maia both panting after him,

and most importantly the war with Valentine. I knew I had been out of the loop, distracted with my own personal problems, but I had no idea I had missed such a

revolutionary conflict. I felt almost guilty for not being involved myself. "So now downworlders and shadowhunters are actually sort of... allies?" I struggled to find the

right word. " Pretty much," Alec confirmed, titling his head up so the sun cast dark shadows against his well defined cheekbones. There was no denying how

handsome he was, which brought a thought into my head. "Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked casually. That caught him off guard. "Do I have a...w-what?" he

sputtered, looking startled. "Do. You. Have. A. Girlfriend...?" I slowed it down. "No, I don't have a GIRLfriend," his cheeks flooded with red as he turned his head away

from me. OH! "You have a boyfriend!" I yelled, slightly excited. "Shhhh!" he looked around nervously, making sure the other two passengers didn't hear my outburst.

"That's so cute! Who is the lucky guy?" I continued, ignoring his attempts to quiet me down. He muttered something that sounded like fagnes dame. "What? Speak

up!" I slapped him playfully on the arm. That loosened him up a smidge. "MAGNUS BANE!" he shouted in my face. "Easy there boy," I laughed,"The warlock?". "Yeah,

that's whose going to fix up your arm," Alec assured. "Think you can get him to do it for free? I'm kinda broke. Maybe you could batt those pretty blue eyes at him," I

winked. He rolled his eyes and lightly slapped my bicep. "Hey didn't anyone ever tell you not to hit a girl?" I teased. "You don't exactly strike me as the damsel in

distress type, honestly you could probably kick my ass," Alec admitted. "Honestly I probably could," I smirked. The subway screeched to a halt and Alec nudged me

indicating this was our stop. I had no problem maneuvering through the mass of people, Alec on the other hand wasn't as swift as I. "How do you do that?" he asked

once he managed to get back on my heels. "I'm agile... and alarmingly gorgeous," I explained. "You sound like Jace," Alec teased. "Oh dear, I sound like a sexy

egotistical shadow hunter?" I gasped in faux horror. "I don't recall ever calling him sexy,"he looked at me with judging eyes. "Don't look at me with those judgy little

eyes, I've heard of him," I said vaguely. "Sources?" he pushed. "Who are you Catherine Willows?" I snapped. "CSI...seriously?" "Just show me where the hell were

going!" I hissed spinning around. "This way," He jerked my shoulders forward and pushed me left.

We came to stop in front of a big stone church that soon faded into what I guessed was the institution. It was an old Gothic cathedral with pointed arches surrounded

by a high stone wall. "Welcome to the institution!" Alec yelled warmly. We walked up the steps at a hurried pace and through the open doors. "Anybody here?" Alec

shouted into vast nothingness. When nobody answered he ushered me down the hallway. Right when we turned a sharp right a figure dropped directly in my path.

"AHHHHHH!" I screeched as my heart skipped a beat. "Jesus!" Alec exclaimed, throwing his hand to his chest. "Aren't we a bit jumpy today?" A boy with golden hair

and eyes mocked. This boy was so beautiful, I stared in amazement. The way his wavy golden locks swept messily and carelessly across his forehead; resting on the

tip of his dark lashes, the way his golden eyes sparkled and danced with life and amusement, the way his narrow mouth curled up into a devilish smile. His face and

body looked like it had been carved from stone. An angel with the devil's smile would be the perfect way to describe him. "Who is this?" The gorgeous boy asked,

smiling at me. His dazzling smile nearly made my heart stop. I shook my head, trying to regain my usual bored composure. "Jace, this is Kalel Petrova," Alec gestured

to me. So this was the infamous ( and undeniably sexy) Jace. "Alec," Jace gasped," have you gone straight? Magnus will not be pleased,". "What? No, don't be stupid,"

Alec shook his head in exasperation. "Oh, well if anyone could do it, it would be her," Jace nodded his tawny head at me. I felt all my body heat rush into my cheeks.

"Aw look she's blushing, cute," Jace brushed the back of his hand against my cheekbone. "Am not!" I snapped, backing away from his warm and gentle touch. He

flashed me a dazzling smile yet again. Alec stared at Jace in a mix between horror and amazement. "So dollface, what brings you to this lovely shit hole?" Jace tilted

his head. "This," I said pointing to the Drevak sting," and above all, this," this time I pointed to the rune. "What is that?" Jace said tracing my rune with his fingers in

wonderment.

I told Jace my story, while he stared at me with those beautiful golden eyes. "And that's about it," I finished. "I assume you know my story?" Jace rasied an eyebrow

at Alec. " Yeah, she knows," Alec confirmed Jace's suspicions. " You should introduce her to your parents, they'll be interested in her little marking," Jace suggested.

"What about Magnus?" I asked, suddenly remembering the sting. "Do you feel alright?" Jace asked, not in concern but almost in annoyance. "No," I muttered. "Then

you can wait until he gets back from Alicante in the morning," Jace said guiding me down the hall into a large library, Alec right behind us. Saying the library was big

would be a vast understatement. Giant bookshelves lined the walls, the ceiling was a magnificent glass dome, there was a mahogany desk with a giant red chair

resting behind it, and couches and chairs scattered strategically around the room. I noticed a very beautiful and tall girl with black eyes, a large chest, and long,

flowing black hair. She was the type of girl who most girls would be jealous of, but I wasn't most girls. She was talking to a vampire boy with pale skin, dark brown hair

that looked like it had purposefully been messed up, alluring pitch black eyes, and a scar above his eyebrow that I recognized as the Mark of Cain. "Hey Izzy, where are

mom and dad?" Alec asked the girl, interrupting her attempt to flirt with the vampire. So this was Isabelle, Alec's sister; the resemblance was evident. "They went

with Jocelyn and Luke to Alicante for some emergency. Who is she?"Isabelle narrowed her eyes at me. I refused to let her think she could intimidate me. "Kalel

Petrova, and you're Isabelle" I sounded bored, perfect. "Hi Kalel, I'm Simon," the vampire boy greeted me with a friendly smile. " Hey Simon," I returned the smile.

Isabelle scowled fiercely. "You can stay at the institution for the night, or for as long as want for that matter," Alec offered. "Thanks, it definitely beats that decaying

warehouse crawling with the spawn of Satan," I accepted. "Wait hold up! Where did you come from anyway?" Isabelle demanded, hands on her hips. I sighed, not

wanting to explain myself for a third time today. "Why don't you pick a room, I'll explain everything to Izzy and Simon," Alec answered. "Thank you Alec, I owe ya

one," I smiled and sauntered out of the room just to piss off Isabelle, every so slightly swinging my hips and butt.

I heard Alec begin to tell them my tale when a strong hand caught my arm. It was the angel boy with the pretty angel face. "You're not from Brooklyn, right?" Jace

asked. "No, I'm from Texas," I yawned. "You should definitely see the city, it's beautiful- although not near as beautiful as me, so it might be a let down," he said

casually with a tad of arrogance. "Are you suggesting we go out for a night on the town?" I asked in disbelief. "That's exactly what I suggest. Come along little

shadowhunter, you only live once," he smiled that devil's smile and headed for the door. I followed him out of the brightly lit institution and into the dark unknown

streets of New York.

**Jace seems to have forgotten all about his precious girlfriend Clary far too easily,but then again Kalel does tend to have that affect on people. I wonder what exactly will go down on this night out of theirs, don't you? (;**

**disclaimer: I tried to separate this into paragraphs but it wouldn't let me do it, so sorry if this is slightly difficult to read because of that**


	4. Chapter 3: Put the city lights to shame

_The Girl With the Angel Wing Rune_

_Chapter 3_

A/N: This chapter has some very interesting happenings, some good stuff I promise. I managed to get it into separate paragraphs, but no double spacing. Please review!:)

Jace was already halfway down the pathway by the time my feet struck pavement. "What is with you people and just assuming that anybody will follow you anywhere?" I yelled loud enough for Jace to hear. He stopped abruptly and turned to face me. The moonlight turned his golden hair and eyes into a stunning silver. "If you wanted to prove a point, you should've stayed inside," he humbly pointed out. I ignored that because I hated being wrong, and when I was wrong it was extremely unlikely i'd admit to it. "Where are we going?" I yelled again. "Shhh," he hushed me,"It's a surprise," with that he started down the pathway again. There I was for the second time in twelve hours chasing after some guy I barely knew, but felt compelled to follow.

When I caught up to Jace he was already attempting to hail a cab, without much success I might add. He was cussing under his breathe when I approached him. "Language!" I reprimanded. "You try it. Most cab drivers are guys anyway," Jace suggested indignantly. "Don't be sexist!" I smacked his arm in an appalled manner. "Don't be naïve," the leonine boy retorted. I scowled at him fiercely then turned my attention to the busy street rushing with nightlife. "TAXI!" I screamed, waving my hands frantically. One stopped immediately. I avoided Jace's gloating eyes as I slid into the backseat. "Where to Miss?" The driver asked in a foreign accent that sounded italian. "Take left to Broadway," Jace piped up. "I said MISS," the driver glared at Jace through the rearview mirror. "What he said," I answered quickly before Jace could say something nasty.

To my delight Jace kept his big mouth shut the rest of the ride, leaving it peacefully quiet. When we pulled up to a curb Jace handed the driver a wad of cash, all but shoving me out of the door. "Don't touch me," I snapped irritably. "Please, any girl would love for me to touch them," he smirked, stretching out like a feline. My dirty little mind interpreted that as something sexual. "Ew, Jace, just ew,"I made a disgusted face. "No, not like that!...well yes like that, but that's not what I ment!" he shook his flaxen head at me. "Whatever," I mumbled, rolling my icy eyes. "Here we are, the most marvelous restaurant in all of New York!" he said outstretching his muscular arms. "Where is here exactly?" I asked looking around. "Takis," he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. I was staring at a low brick building that sagged in the middle like a pothole we hit coming down fifth avenue. A battered neon sign stating the restaurant's name hung sideways and was sputtering spastically in the breeze. Two ifrits in long coats and tipped-forward fedoras were slouched against the narrow doorway. This lovely little diner had , of course, no windows. Jace said something to one of the men who then let us pass. The inside was actually sort of cozy, even though the outside presented itself like a dungeon. Cute little wooden booths snuggled up against each other, each one decorated with brightly colored cushions. The counter was adorned with mismatched crockery. A blonde girl in a checkered red and white apron gestured that we could sit anywhere we so desired. I couldn't see her face, but I guessed that she was pretty.

When we reached a booth in the far corner Jace extended his arm in a gentlemen fashion, indicating that I sit down. I delicately slid into the booth while Jace took his seat opposite of me. He looked like he was about to say something when something, or should I say someone, caught his eye. "Would you excuse me for a moment," he said, sliding back out of the booth. "Uh,sure," I muttered, barely audible. He walked over to some girl with curly brown hair, light brown skin that resembled the color of toast, and amber eyes. The blonde waitress approached me and set down two menus. I looked up to thank her when the site of her eyes nearly made me jump out of my skin. They were blue, and only blue. There was no pupil or even white for that matter. I'd seen nixie eyes before, but hers were so unexpected. "Hi I'm Kaelie, you're here with Jace right?"she asked in a high-pitched ring. "Yeah, thats right," I asked, partially dazed. "Guess things didn't work out so well with Clary," she shook head as if to say what a pity. Clary? Who? OH! Jace's girlfriend. She must think-oh no, definitely not. "Oh, no! I'm not Jace's girlfriend. Him and Clary are fine as far as I know," I quickly clarified. "Oh, it's just the way he..." she trailed off. I never got a chance to ask her what is was that he did that made her conjure up that crazy idea because Jace had reappeared with the curly-haired girl, and Kaelie had left to greet a group of vampires walking in."Hey Kalel, this is Maia. Maia this is Kalel," Jace said, gesturing between us. "Nice to meet you," she stuck out her hand politely. "Nice to meet you,too," I shook her hand courteously. "Maia's a werewolf," Jace informed me. "And you're the girl with the angel wing rune," Maia said almost in awe. That struck me weird because the way she said it made it sound like she'd heard of me. "Uh, yeah that's me," I laughed nervously. "Well, I better get going. I promised Luke i'd have the bookstore cleaned out by the time he gets back. I'll see you guys around," the werewolf girl waved used goodbye as she ducked out the door. "Why is it that she sounded like she'd heard of me?" I asked in a whisper. No one knew who I was, I didn't even know who I was! "I have no idea," Jace sounded as curious as I felt.

Minutes later, after thoroughly inspecting our menus, the nixie eyed waitress was back to collect our orders. Jace ordered some spaghetti thing while I opted for a grilled chicken salad. When Kaelie had left to place our orders Jace peered at me through stray locks of his golden mane and laughed. "What?"I demanded in agitation. " A salad? Seriously? That's so cliché," He snorted. "It'd only be cliché if we were on a date,"I pointed out, looking down to inspect a ring I had on my left index finger. It was a ruby shaved into the shape of a small heart, outlined in diamonds like the silver band. My father had given it to me when I was thirteen, and I had worn it ever since.

When I looked up at Jace through my feathery side bangs he almost looked hurt, but when I jerked by head upright he looked calm and slightly bored. He seemed to be fixated with some scar on his hand, so I turned my attention else where. I noticed that the group of vampires that had come in earlier were side-staring at me while whispering. There were four of them, all male. All four were pale, tall, muscular, and brunettes. At first glance you'd think they were quadruplets, but their eye colors ranged. One had midnight blue eyes, one had yellow cat eyes, one had emerald green eyes, and the last one had pitch black eyes that reminded me of black holes of death and despair. The way they looked at me sent a cold shiver up my spine. They didn't leer at me like I was something to eat, but rather something to play with. I turned my attention back to Jace who was staring at me with worried eyes, which made me wonder how long he had been watching me. "Are you alright?" he arched an eyebrow at me. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just...zoned out," I said finger combing my silky hair. I refused to let the vampires inhibit me, I was probably imagining the whole thing anyway; maybe the Drevak sting was causing me to hallucinate.

Kaelie returned swiftly with our food, ever so discretely winking at Jace. "What was that about?" I snorted in amusement. "What was what about?" Jace seemed oblivious. "The waitress just winked at you!" I giggled. "Well can you blame her? I'm the epitome of a Greek God," He gestured to himself with a fork. The sadistic part of me hoped that he'd poke himself with the fork, no such luck. "Confidence is a must, but-" "Cockyness is a plus," Jace cut me off with a wink. Even though I wanted to frown at him, for his arrogance was ticking me off to an extreme degree, I found it hard to force my face into the hard lines of a frown. "You know you're a lot prettier when you just smile," he said casually. I felt my cheeks burn in spite of myself.

We finished our meal poking playful jabs at each other. I noted how it was sad when you look at a boy and think ' oh he's pretty-not cute, pretty'. He then proceeded to throw a spaghetti noodle at me, oh so conveniently it landed half in half out of my shirt. "Real mature!" I laughed, dragging the astray noodle out of my camisole/bra. "Mmm sexy," he joked whilst cracking up. " I know I am," I flipped my hair and batted me eyes flirtatiously. Jace slid out of the booth, offering a hand to escort me out. "For an arrogant ass you can be quite the gentlemen when you wanna be," I noted lightly. "There's a lot you've yet to see, stay tuned," he said, sliding his arm around my lower back to guide me through the forming line inside Takis. The contact between my back and Jace's arm brought back what Kaelie had said. Then I felt a horrible wave of guilt as I realized how this friendly gesture was being perceived by common spectators. Jace seemed to think nothing of it, he probably had no idea what he was doing could be interpreted as anything more than 'a polite gesture'. I didn't see the need to push him away since we were almost to the door, and the damage had been done. "You can wait outside if you want while I pay Kaelie," Jace offered, reaching into his back pocket to take out some dollar bills. "Yeah, I'll be right outside," I said, weaving through the growing line and out onto the street. The two ifrits, who seemed to not have moved at all, politely nodded to me as I stumbled into an alley right beside the restaurant.

I noticed a row of four shiny motorcycles glistening in the moonlight. I had always had a wreckless danger seeking side, so the demon motorcycles instantly caught my eye. I danced airily over to the bikes, stroking the leather seat with my cool hand. "You like the bikes,

sweetheart?" A deep voice called from behind me. I twisted around to see four tall figures smirking behind me. One had midnight blue eyes, one had yellow cat eyes, one had...oh this was a problem. I jerked my hand away from the bikes as if they'd spontaneously began to generate heat. I felt a familiar vibration in my right wrist. "Sorry, I was just leaving," I tried to leave the alley way, but they blocked my path. "No you weren't," the one with black eyes pushed me back. They formed a circle around me, trapping me. Oh shit this was bad, this was a situation. My heart stopped, my blood turned to ice in my veins, the air had been sucked out of my lungs. The one with yellow cat eyes came closer to me, playing with a strand of my hair. Soon enough they were all rotating around me, shouting questions. " You're pretty, where ya from?" "What are you doing here all by yourself?" "You got a boyfriend?" "Who cares if she's got a boyfriend?" "I don't know, just figured i'd ask". "You should come with us," the one with emerald green eyes grabbed my wrist, pushing me up against a wall. I struggled underneath his weight. "Let go of me," I growled in a low voice, striking his shin with my foot. He cussed and slapped me across the cheekbone. It hurt, a lot, but I wouldn't let myself cry out in pain; I wouldn't give them the satisfaction. "I said let go of me," I quickly grabbed the wrist that was pinning me down with my right hand. As soon as I made contact the vampire's skin began to burn in protest. He immediately released his iron grip and stumbled backward,cussing up a storm. I stared at my right wrist in amazement. My angel wing rune had to of done this, it had to. "What the hell?" green eyes roared furiously, staring in astonishment at his seared skin. "You little bitch!" black eyes threw me against the wall with such force I'm surprised I didn't crack my head open. I crumpled to the ground seeing stars. "Hey! What in God's name is going on!" I heard a familiar voice demand. Jace. It was about damn time. I was about to get fricken gang raped and Jace was probably flirting with blonde, nixie eyed Kaelie. I was going to give him hell for that later. Blue eyes and yellow eyes were walking towards Jace when green eyes called them off. "She's not worth it, you can't even touch her without getting a hole burned through your flesh," green eyes said gruffly, clutching his maimed wrist. The four vampires shuffled around Jace and back into Takis.

"Did you do that to his wrist?" Jace asked in shock. " Indirectly, yes," I said, trying to regain my balance. "Let me help you," Jace said, gingerly helping me up. "Thanks, I'm fine though," I lied. My body ached from the impact with the wall, and the Drevak sting was probably taking its toll, too. "Can we just get out of here?" I pleaded. "Yeah, hop on," Jace said devilishly while hopping onto one of the demon bikes. I stared at him as if he'd suddenly grown three heads. "What? I used to have one just like this until I crashed it,"he started the engine. "Until you crashed it, that's so comforting. Thanks so much for sharing that bit of information with me," I said with fake gratitude. "Don't be baby, just get on. Unless you'd like to wait for them to come back out and ask for their permission," Jace rolled his eyes. The thought of seeing those creeps again made my stomach churn and my mouth suddenly tasted like acid. I jumped onto the back of the bike; wrapping my arms around Jace's well defined waist, for safety precautions of course. He pulled the bike to the mouth of the alley, getting reading to ascend into the crisp night air. " Oh and Kalel," he said turning his head around so he was looking straight into my eyes. "Yeah?" I asked softly. "I promise I'll never let anything bad happen to you," he whispered with sincere care sparkling in his eyes. " I know, Jace, I know," I replied in a dreamy childlike voice, resting my cheek against his back. I felt the gentle hum of the bike as we became airborne. I looked down below to watch the beautiful twinkle of the New York lights. For the first time in my life I could honestly say I'd met someone whose eyes put the city lights to shame.

**I wonder how Clary is going to feel about this, especially since this is only part one of their fun little night out, who knows what else could happen. The possibilities are endless ;)**


	5. Pandemonium, the high capital Of Satan

The Girl With the Angel Wing Rune

Chapter 4;Pandemonium, the high capital Of Satan and his peers.

**A/N: Hey guys heres another chapter for ya! This is kind of a filler chapter. Were getting to the really good stuff soon I promise! For those of you wondering how Clary is going to react once she finds out about Kalel and what sort of affect it'll have on Jace and Clary's relationship, well, stay tuned! Also for those of you wondering I have read all the MI books ( and let me remind you that I am writing this as id City of Glass was the last book and City of Fallen Angels never happened). Enjoy and Review! :)**

The water below us looked calm and peaceful. I could hear the faint sounds of waves splashing the deck. The hum of a boats engine and the trill of spirited laughter echoed through the crisp night air. I closed my eyes, letting the nightlife lull me into a dream like state.

My serene trance was soon interrupted by the bike making a sharp, abrupt right turn. The sudden shift of balance caused to me to loose my grip and nearly go spiraling into the black water. "Eeeeeeeeeeeep!" I screeched, struggling to find equilibrium. "Hold on!" Jace laughed in amusement. I slid my arms around his waist; gripping his shirt for dear life. Our next destination was a total mystery to me, but I didn't care. I just liked not being alone for what felt like the first time in forever. "Are you okay? You've been suspiciously quiet," Jace yelled over the bike's engine. "Never better," I yelled back. "We'll be there soon. I just decided to take the scenic route," the golden boy assured.

Four neck cracking jerks and two nauseating swerves later the bike sputtered to asphalt. "Are you sure this thing is safe?" I asked, jumping off the death trap. "Yeah. Well at least I hope so," Jace didn't sound too concerned so I wasn't going to give myself an aneurysm over it. "Well this looks like a nice place," I gestured to the dark alley way we came to. " Quit being such a smart ass. This is just where I'm parking the bike," Jace rolled his golden eyes. "If you quit being such a straight up ass then I'll re consider my attitude," I snapped defensively. "You're a feisty little thing," Jace noted in some sort of fascination. I got the impression he wasn't used to being sassed. "Here's something you should know about me," I put my hands on my tiny waist," I'm not just going to sit there and take it. If you screw me, I'll screw you right back. Give me sass, I'll show you sass,". "Then maybe, just maybe, you'll be able to keep up," with that the angel boy waltzed out of the alley. I had no idea what he meant by that, but I didn't wanna stick around in the disgusting alley to figure it out.

"I can't believe you just left me in the alley all alone after what just happened," I yelled at Jace's back. He stopped advancing down the street and turned to face me. The moonlight cast beams of light across his sharp cheekbones and defined jaw. In that moment he looked so unreal, like the sort of boy that could only exist in the best of your dreams. After a moment of cold silence something seemed to have occurred to him. "How'd you do it?" Jace asked curiously. " Do what?" I snapped irritably. " The skin on his wrist was seared severely. How?" his eyes sparkled with intense wondering. "The rune I think," I instinctively ran my fingers across the pattern that decorated my wrist. Jace muttered something to himself then waved for me to follow him. He didn't resume his steady pace until I flanked at his right.

After a few moments of silent walking and exchanging subtle glances we stopped in front of a door that read ' DO NOT ENTER. AUTHORIZED PERSONAL ONLY'. "Where are we?" I arched an eyebrow. "Pandemonium, it's a night club," Jace pulled out his stele and began to draw a rune over the door. "Or you could just see if it's unlocked," I suggested. " That's highly unlikely," Jace said arrogantly. This boy's arrogance was beginning to grate on my nerves. I pushed Jace aside, in a not so polite fashion, and twisted the cold metal door knob. The door swung open with out protest. "Well then, that wasn't any fun now was it?" Jace stepped across the threshold. I quickly slipped in after him. The room was dark so I had no idea what it looked liked. Jace warned me about stray cords and cables as we maneuvered about the room. We finally came to another door. " You wanna draw a rune on this one,too?" I joked, unable to help myself. "Shut up," he answered sharply, opening the door. I blinked as my eyes adjusted to the flashing neon lights. Strobe lights in various colors flashed to the rhythm of whatever song was playing. People who looked like they worshiped satan danced spastically, flailing their arms and legs. This is what I pictured a rave to be like. "Out of every place between heaven and hell, you took me here?" I exclaimed. " Well, Clary likes it here," Jace said defensively. " Well I'm not Clary!" I yelled. I had to bite my tongue before I said something truly offensive. I had heard about Clary Fray, and being compared to her would be amongst the highest degree of insults. "No, you're definitely not, "Jace said. There was something in his voice I couldn't quite make out. "Sit down, I'll get us some drinks," before I could agree or protest Jace began to weave through the sea of people. I looked around at the various tables trying to decide which one to pick. I went for the one in the corner, the one farthest away from all the chaos.

I was entranced in people watching that I hardly noticed when someone else sat down at the table. I thought it was Jace, but then I looked at their face. It was a boy with shaggy dark brown hair, navy blue eyes, and a scar on his cheek that looked like a dimple. He was tan and muscular, his lips pulled up into a friendly smile. I knew him, I met him when I had just gotten to New York. He bumped into me on the street, nothing exciting. At the time I had considered him the most beautiful boy I had ever seen, but that was before I had met Jace. "Hey do you remember me?" The boy asked eagerly. " No," I lied. I didn't see the point in making friends if I wasn't going to stay here long. " Oh, maybe I was thinking of someone else,". I could tell he wasn't, he just didn't want to further embarrass himself. "Can I ask you for a dance anyway?" he asked. "I actually kinda came here with somebody," I bit my bottom lip. Then right on cue Jace appeared with our drinks. The boy turned around to meet eyes with Jace. His eyes widened as Jace's narrowed menacingly. "Ah my bad, I'll just be going then," he scrambled to his feet and left without another word. "I can't take you anywhere, you're going to get sexually assaulted one of these days," Jace set down two plastic cups, both filled with a fizzing bright blue liquid. "I almost did," I reminded him," Good thing I can take care of myself." "Good thing your rune works as perv repellent," Jace corrected me. "Yeah good thing," I mumbled absentmindedly, sipping on the drink. It had a cool refreshing taste to it, like a mix of sprite and blue mountain dew.

After we finished our drinks Jace insisted that we leave, and I wasn't going to argue against that. I wanted to leave before they started to perform a ritual or something. With the type of people I had seen there I wouldn't be surprised if they were making a human sacrifice right now. We got out of the building as quick and as easily as we had gotten in. We got to the alley and found the bike exactly where we had left it. Jace hopped on first then motioned for me to get on. I straddled the cool leather as I flipped my leg over. I assumed the position of gripping Jace's waist as it rose in to the air. "Sorry about Pandemonium, I should've guessed you wouldn't have liked it," Jace apologized. "You really should of, considering I am a woman of good taste," I informed. "I think you'll like our final stop for the evening," Jace sounded excited. I didn't ask where because I knew he wouldn't tell me. I responded by resting my cheek against his back and hugging him a little closer. With Jace it was like 'why haven't I slapped you yet?' and then he would do something to remind you why.

**I'm still working with formatting issues, please bare with me**


	6. Chp 5: I know that I'm not perfect

The Girl With the Angel Wing Rune

Chapter 5; I know that I'm not Perfect, but I keep trying

Cool breezes of wind kissed my reddened cheeks as we got closer to the ground. I didn't fully open my eyes until the bike was safely stationary. We were at a boat dock that contained a range of boats, but no actual human life was present. "What are we doing here?" I asked quizzically whilst sliding off the bike.

"I like to come here to think sometimes, when the institution's little 'greenhouse' doesn't do it for me," Jace explained. The dock was quiet and peaceful; being that it was a good distance from any traffic. The water gently splashed the sides of the boats, while moonlight danced across the actual dock.

Jace began to make his way to the part of the dock that extended farther out into the water. I watched in amazement; he walked so elegantly. It made me want to trip him; to see that he could stumble and fall just like everyone else, to prove that at least part of him was human. "This is my favorite spot," he said when I rejoined him. From where we were standing I could see miles and miles of beautiful black water stretching out ahead of me, the moonlight casting white and silver shadows into the waves. I could see why this spot was his favorite. "It's...amazing," I whispered breathlessly. "Isn't it?" Jace was beaming. "Now this, this is my kinda place," I beamed at the view, " I prefer moonlight over strobe light,". "A girl who enjoys the simple things in life," Jace laughed in appreciation. " Yep, take me to a garden for a mid day picnic and I'm yours forever," I joked. "You like gardens?" Jace asked, suddenly very interested. "Yeah definitely, I could wander around one for hours," I answered, kicking off my sandals and sitting down to dip my feet in the water. "Good to know, you're not what I expected," Jace admittied, sitting down beside me. "What were you expecting?" I asked, suddenly a little nervous. "I... I don't know. There's something about you I can't quite figure out," he struggled to explain himself. "My life's not exactly simple," I said for the sake of saying something. "You act as if though you've got nothing to lose," Jace looked up at the moon. It was a full moon, as big and luminious as ever. When I was younger I used to lay on the patio with my parents and look at the stars. My dad used to say," Shoot for the moon. Even if you miss you'll land amongst the stars,". "My parents are dead and I don't have the faintest idea of who I am, so tell me, what do I have that's worth losing?" I said slowly, enunciating every word. Jace tore his gaze away from the moon to look at me. His golden eyes met my blue ones and it felt almost as if though he was looking through me. "I used to think the exact same thing. But then I realized I had so much that was worse losing that I didn't even know was there all along," he said soothingly. "You had a family, you have people that would care if something happened to you. I don't have anyone," I explained. "You could, if you gave people a chance," Jace stated calmly. " I stood up abruptly splashing the water in every wich way. Jace jumped back as some of the water slapped his well defined jaw. I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the water; I look pissed. "What the hell?" Jace hissed shaking his blonde head as he stood up. " I cannot believe you said that! " I growled, grabbing my shoes. "What did I do?" Jace yelled, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Everyone I've ever loved has died because of me!" I yelled, my voice cracking on every other word. " Do you have any idea what it's like to wake up one morning and suddenly everyone around you is dieing?" All the anger and pain I had pushed down for years suddenly came bubbling back up. Jace just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his angelic face. My outburst must have caught him off guard. I shook my head and started towards the busy street. I couldn't believe I had just blurted out those things, how embarassing. "Kalel," Jace grabbed my arm and spun me around. This close up to his face I could see darker amber flecks in his golden eyes. It wasn't fair how beautiful he was." I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that," Jace apologized breathlessly. His cool breath tickled my nose. "No it's fine, it's my fault. I shouldn't have freaked out on you like that," I turned my face away from him. " I understand, do you want to go back to the institution? You look exhausted, "He said, gently grabbing my face to examine the dark circles under my ,otherwise luminescent, blue eyes. "Yes please," I said with a sigh. With that we walked back to the bike. It felt like the temperature had dropped 10 degress since we first got to the dock. The wind blew through my long hair as the breeze swept water droplets onto my lips. Jace helped me onto the bike like a true gentlemen and started the engine. In spite of my little temper tantrum the night turned to be unexpectedly amazing. I was left with this lingering feeling that maybe Jace and I weren't so different from each other.


	7. Chp 6: Everybody Loves Me

The Girl With the Angel Wing Rune

Chapter 6- Everybody Loves Me

**Whoa I actually updated this story? Its been a long time, but I'm very happy to be writing again! I hope you enjoy this chapter please R/R! (:**

As the city lights came back into view I heard some inelegant sounds erupt from the bike beneath me. "The f-," Jace started as the bike began to spiral downwards. "Jaceeeeeeeeee!" I screeched. Shockingly Jace's grunts and cussing weren't doing much to perk the bike up. Right as he was about done calling the bike every name under the sun we struck water in a kamikaze-esque fashion. The impact made me gasp, taking in a mouthful of murky, nasty brown water. I shot out of the water spewing god knows what out of my previously clean mouth. "You alright?"Jace asked while shaking his tawny head furiously. Before I could answer a rather foul odor being secreted by the water creeped its way into my nostrils. "Holy hell," Jace shrieked as he covered his nose with the palm of both hands. I jumped over the bike and made a mad dash for the sidewalk, not caring if Jace was behind me or not. "It could've been worse," the golden boy said when he flanked my right. "We smell homeless, Jace, HOMELESS!" I yelled. "But would a homeless person be this good looking?" he said as he gestured to his soaking wet self. His gold hair was plastered messily all over his forehead dripping toxic water onto his long eyelashes. He blinked the water out of his eyes as he waited for me to respond. A soft breeze sent a shiver up my , now drenched, spine. "I want to go home," I said, sounding more childlike than I would've cared for. By home I actually meant my home, where I was born- not that that was possible. I wrapped my arms around myself in a sad attempt to warm up. Jace sighed and ran his fingers through his soggy hair. "Lets go, it's not a far walk from here," he nudged my bare shoulder. I followed him like a shadow, close but not uttering a single sound.

As we approached the institution I noticed Alec sitting on the steps holding a phone close to his pale ear. When he became aware of our presence he muttered something into the phone and stood up. "Don't stop on our account, "Jace said. Alec's nose wrinkled. "You smell awful," he noted. "Clearly. Now that you're aware that at least one of your five senses is working would you care to tell about your phone call?" Jace said in a tone of voice that was all his own. Cockyness mixed with arrogance, mixed with sarcasm, mixed with something else I couldn't quite figure out. "It was mom. She said her, dad, Jocelyn, Luke, Magnus, and Clary will be gone for another day or so," Alec informed. "What are the chances that they're exchanging apple pie recipes over a cup of coffee?" Jace frowned. "Not good," Alec laughed without smiling. Jace's frown deepend as his brows furrowed in anxiousness. I got the impression he wasn't too fond of being kept in the dark. Alec grimaced as he caught another whiff of our potent stench. "You two should really take a shower, before I projectile vomit all over you," Alec coughed. "Vomit would probably be an improvement, it may even mask the stench," I noted in all seriousness. "Alec, show Kalel to her room. The fumes are starting to get to my head," Jace instructed as he pulled off his shirt. He wasted to time stripping out of his dirty clothes and into his more pure form. Alec and I watched in some sort of disbelief, wanting to look away but not being able to. "Well now that the show is over," Alec laughed waving me to follow him.

We stopped in front of a brown door that looked like every other door in the building. "Towels and everything are all in there. Holler if you need anything," Alec smiled a friendly smile that made me feel warm inside. It was nice to be around someone so friendly and sure of himself. Maybe his attitude would rub off on me. "Thanks Alec, I really appreciate it," I said, struggling to show just how grateful I was. "No problem," he said, lightly smacking my shoulder and grimacing when brown liquid dripped off his hand.

I let myself into the room and gave it a quick once over before dashing to the bathroom. The walls were a serene baby blue with a large white bed in the center. Two nightstands that housed one lamp each flanked the sides of the bed. A dresser with a flat screen TV atop sat opposite the bed and to top off the relaxing vibe there were ocean paintings adorning the walls. I shrugged out of my gross clothes and hopped, literally hopped, into the glass encased shower. The bathroom was pretty nice. It had a porcelain white toilet, a sink that rested upon black granite, and fluffy blue towels hanging from a rack.

I grabbed a bottle of shampoo and applied a generous amount to my dark brown locks, humming quietly as I lathered, rinsed, and repeated. I took, what was probably one of the world's longest showers. But on the bright side I smelled pretty damn good. I wrapped a towel around myself to cover my forbidden fruits and walked back into the bedroom. "GAHH!" I gasped, instinctively throwing a hand to cover my chest. "Whoa, sorry. Didn't mean to startle you," a dark haired girl said. Isabelle. "Uhh it's okay," I sputtered stupidly. " I just wanted to bring you these," she said, handing me a a lacy white bra, underwear, a blue tank top, and blue and white striped boy shorts. "Thank you," I said. I wasn't used to people being so nice to me, it was kinda like culture shock. "Alec told me what happened to you," Isabelle stated calmly. "Oh," I bit my bottom lip. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you like," she said like a true hostess. "I think I may take you up on that," I said, realizing that I wasn't just saying that to humor her. She smiled a smile very similar to her brothers. "Did you have fun with Jace?" She blurted out, revealing her true motivates for staking out in my room. My eyes widened a bit. "Um yeah. He's pretty chill," I said in a surprisingly even voice. _He's pretty chill? Good one dumb ass. _"He has a girlfriend," She said almost as a warning. "I know. It's not like that, he was just being nice," I said, sounding bored. "Jace isn't nice. Well he is I guess, in his own little Jace way, but not to people he doesn't know," Isabelle stated. "He knows me now," I shrugged indifferently. She sighed pushing black waves out of her face. "I just don't want you getting caught up in more than you need. You've got enough problems as it is," Isabelle said and it kinda came out sounding like a plea. "I can handle myself, and I may be a lot of things but I am not a home wrecker," I said defensively. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped a little, like a fish. "I wasn't trying to insult you, I just want you to be aware of what's going on around here,"she said apologetically. "Oh. Well, then thanks again," I said, awkwardly clutching my towel. Isabelle smiled awkwardly and waltzed out the door. "Get some sleep!" she called back to me. I didn't bother responding because I knew she was too far down the hall to hear me. Instead I slipped on the Pj's and dove under the covers. I let Isabelle's words replay in my head over and over until I was sure I could recite the conversation to myself; of course I wouldn't do that because that's what crazy people do. If there is one I've thing learned it's that in order to survive you have to care about yourself, and only yourself.

**The really good stuff is coming I promise!**


End file.
